


Reset

by Mamabug1981



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Boys In Love, Cock Rings, Dom!Rich, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, MAYBE mild dub-con?, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attacks, Restraint pressure and sex used as calming tools, Subspace, That last is probably not a medically approved method, breath play, sub!Rob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamabug1981/pseuds/Mamabug1981
Summary: Rob falls deep into a panic attack, and Rich knows only one way to snap him out of it.





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't even know where this came from. I wrote up a rather intense smut scene for Hey There, Missouri earlier this evening, and thought I had burned out on smut for a bit. Then right before bed, my head went, "Here!! Have 4500 words of hardcore Rich/Rob porn!" And so, this was born.
> 
> Seriously though, pay close attention to the warning tags before you delve into this. I won't be held responsible if you squick yourself out.

Rich let himself into the hotel room, intent on getting changed before the Saturday Night Special concert and hunting down Rob to do the same. Turning the corner into the main room, he was glad to see his boyfriend already there. Rob was bent over searching through a bag on the bed, stripped down to his boxer briefs. Rich leaned his shoulder against a nearby wall, kicking one foot across behind the other, and took some time to appreciate the view in front of him before he spoke.

“Hey, Bobbo. Can’t decide to what to wear tonight? You know you’ll look great in pretty much anything you brought.”

Rob started rummaging more frantically, throwing clothes every which way. “I snapped a string in sound check today, my spare strings aren’t in my guitar case, and I know I packed them, but I can’t find them.”

“Just borrow one from one of the guys. I’m sure Jason’s got a spare…”

“No Rich!” Rob spun around. “Those were MY strings for MY guitar, and I can’t use anything else!”

Rich watched him dump the bag out on the bed and start throwing things to the side as he searched for the missing strings. Ok, so this was going to be one of THOSE days. The ones where Rob let his anxiety get him so worked up that he forgot to take his anti-anxiety meds and started spiraling. Sometimes he could be talked down, but… The moment Rob started digging through one of RICH’S bags, he knew he needed to get his boy’s mind to shut down, and fast.

He walked up behind Rob, reaching around in front of him to grab him by the wrists and pull him away from the bag. Rob fought him every step of the way, but this wasn’t the first time Rich had had to calm him down, and he was expecting exactly that. He managed to get Rob’s arms crossed against his own chest and walked him backwards til Rich’s back hit the wall. The position gave him enough leverage to get his own arms around Rob’s crossed ones and hold him tightly back against his chest.

Usually Rob settled down after a few minutes of this, the restraint and pressure sending calming signals to his brain. But several minutes later, he was still struggling and cursing Rich out for not letting him search for his strings, despite Rich murmuring every calming thing he could think of into Rob’s ear. Man, it was bad tonight. Rich really only had one thing left in his arsenal.

Making sure he could still keep Rob secure with one arm, he slid one hand slowly his belly to cup Rob over his briefs, squeezing gently while allowing Rob time to tell him no. He took it as a signal to keep going when Rob stopped mid-sentence to moan and thrust himself into Rich’s hand instead. Finally, he could feel Rob stop fighting him and start to relax.

He dropped slow, soft kisses along Rob’s shoulder and up his neck to nibble just below his ear. “There you go, baby boy. Come back to me, beautiful.” He let his drawl creep into his voice, knowing how it turned his boy on.

Rob’s head dropped back against Rich’s chest, his cock growing hard under Rich’s hand. Rich loosened his hold around Rob’s arms as he felt the rest of the tension drain out of his muscles. Letting go of his dick for a moment, Rich put his hands around each of Rob’s wrists and drew his arms around behind his body, hooking Rob’s hands into Rich’s belt. “Keep them there, baby. I WILL tie you up if you don’t.” Rob shuddered and moaned. He loved the feel of the silk tight around his wrists, but knew better than to argue with the older man right now.

With his hands free, Rich took the opportunity to slide Rob’s briefs down over his hips so he could step out of them and kick them aside. He took his time sliding his hands along his boy’s skin, up his inner thighs and across his tummy and hips, working his way up to his chest where he spent some time circling his fingertip around one dusky nipple as his other hand slowly rolled the second nipple between his fingers. Without warning, he gave both nipples a firm pinch and flicked them, causing Rob to cry out and thrust his hips out, seeking any friction he could find. Idly, Rich wondered if he could make Rob come untouched, but now was not the time to try. Right now was about Robbie. He slid one hand around the base of Rob’s throat and the other low on his belly, pulling him tightly against him as he resumed murmuring in his ear. “Come on, baby boy. Come back to me, now. There you go.” He smoothed his thumb across Rob’s tummy as he calmed down again, panting.

Rich slowly slid his lower hand down to graze Rob’s balls and stroke back up to run one finger up his length. Rob’s breathing caught as Rich finally took his cock in a firm grip and slowly started stroking it. He kept his strokes easy and light. He didn’t want Rob to come yet, just to keep him out of his own head awhile longer, let things finish resetting. 

He spent some time just stroking Rob and muttering phrases like “Good boy” and “I love you so much” into his ear, letting him just relax into the sensations. After a few minutes he noticed his boy straining to press his throat more firmly into Rich’s hand. He knew what he was asking for, but he needed the words spoken out loud.

“Whatcha thinking, baby?” He lightly traced his collarbone with his fingertips as he waited for the answer.

Rob pressed his throat harder into his grip. “Air.”

Rich hummed. “Looking for a bit of breathplay there, beautiful?” Rob nodded. “Use your words, baby boy.”

“Yes. Yes. Oh god, please Rich.”

He slid his hand up to Rob’s throat and gently applied pressure. It was just enough to make Rob shudder at the implications of what he was asking for, but not enough to actually constrict his breathing just yet.

“Do you want it over your throat or your face tonight, love?”

“Face! Face. Have to… perform… tonight.”

“That’s right, you do. Last question. What’s your safety signal? Show me you remember it.” He immediately felt two distinct taps on his belly where Rob was still gripping his belt tightly in his hands, and nodded. “Alright. I got ya. If it’s too much, you tap out.”

He moved his hand from Rob’s throat to cover his mouth, and used the pressure to guide him to lay his head back on his shoulder and turn it out slightly, baring his throat to Rich. His breathing grew ragged as Rich nudged his legs further apart, placing his own feet just inside of Rob’s to keep him spread open. He caught sight of the two of them in a mirror across the room. Fuck his boy was beautiful in surrender.

He tightened his grip around Rob’s cock, and started stroking him with more purpose. He nipped and kissed his way along his throat, stopping every so often to whisper filth in his boy’s ear about what he’d like to do to him later when they had more time. Soon, he felt him start to tense up, and he shifted his hand to cover Rob’s nose as well, cutting off his air supply as he picked up speed with his strokes and started grinding his own hardness into Rob’s ass. Right before Rob came, Rich pinched off the base of Rob’s dick and let him breathe, denying him his orgasm. He let him ride out the sensation, Rob’s hips still thrusting into his hand as he caught his breath.

He carefully released his hold on Rob’s cock and slid his hand down further to carefully, gently, massage Rob’s balls, rolling them in his hand, keeping him from dropping too far while still letting him recover. As he felt him relax, he moved back to stroking his length and repeated the process, working him up a little further than last time before cutting off his air, thrusting and stroking harder, bringing him just a little closer to release than he had the first round before pinching him off and letting him breath, trying not to mark up Rob’s throat listening to him cry out as he tried to come down off the high.

Rich repeated the process again, then again, each time bringing him a little higher and a little closer than the time before. Finally, as Rob was coming down from the fifth, he finally felt the moment that his boy’s body and mind gave over to him completely. There it was, that’s what he’d been aiming for. He returned to rolling Rob’s balls in his hand and removed his other hand from his mouth. He roamed his hand over Rob’s belly and chest, a light touch that left goosebumps in its wake, occasionally circling a nipple with a fingertip before gently pinching and rolling it between his fingers, keeping Rob in that headspace while still allowing him time to get some oxygen back in his lungs.

Finally he brought his hand back up to cover Rob’s throat again. “Ready for the rest, baby boy?” Rob nodded. “Words, darlin’.”

“Yes. Oh god, please, Rich, please, yes, let me finish, please!”

Rich chuckled as Rob continued begging in his arms. He covered his mouth again to cut him off, pulling his head to the side to expose the beautiful throat. “Alright love, relax. Here we go. I’ve got you.”

He kept his initial strokes light as he nibbled up and down Rob’s throat, focusing his efforts just behind his ear and in the crook of his neck where he knew he was the most sensitive. Alternating whispering endearments and filth in his ear as he slowly increased his grip and speed, he carefully drew the buildup out as long as he could, enjoying the sensation of Rob bucking into his grasp and then grinding back against Rich’s hardness. Right before Rob came to the edge of coming, Rich waited for the next exhale before cutting off Rob’s air completely and jacked him off as hard as he could, until his boy’s body was spasming in one of the most intense orgasms Rich had ever pulled out of him, thrashing against the hand covering his face in a futile attempt to dislodge it and get some air into his lungs. 

Rich held on tight, stroking Rob through his orgasm until he finally felt those two taps on his belly that signaled that Rob was ready to quit. He slowly removed his hand from Rob’s face and cock, wrapping his arms around his chest as Rob collapsed into his embrace, gasping. He gave his boy a moment to come back to himself before guiding him over to sit on the bed, coaxing him to drink from a glass of water on the nightstand. He pulled back the covers and laid him down, pausing only long enough to shuck his own pants off. Laying down behind Rob and pulling him flush against him, he pulled the covers up over them both. Rich was still half hard and nestled his cock in the groove of Rob’s ass, but made no further moves to relieve himself. This moment was about the beautiful, amazing man in his arms that had just given him the ultimate trust he could give. He stroked Rob’s hair as he felt him slowly relax into sleep, content that Rob was finally resting before he dropped off himself.

Less than an hour later, Rich woke up to the sensation of Rob grinding his ass back along the length of his newly hardened cock. He thrust forward once before remembering that Rob may not yet be back to a place to understand what was happening. His boy whined as Rich reluctantly pulled back and rolled him over onto his back to look at his face. Rob’s eyes were sleepy but clear, and Rich realized that Rob was lazily stroking his own dick to hardness. With his free hand, Rob pulled Rich’s head down so he could kiss him, then cupped his cheek. “Rich, you should have told me you didn’t get off during that.”

Rich shook his head. “No go, Bobbo. You barely knew your own name by the end, and you know damn well I refuse to take advantage of you while you’re in that headspace.”

“Well, I’m not there now.” He dropped his head back, closing his eyes as he drew his knees up and splayed his legs open. He guided one of Rich’s hands to cover Rob’s dick and thrust up into it. “Please baby.”

“Please what, baby boy?”

“Please, Rich. Fuck me. Fuck me and use me til you come.”

Rich released a ragged breath, and glanced at the clock. “No can do, baby. We don’t have near enough time to prep you the way you’d need.”

“My mouth then. Fuck my mouth.”

Rich groaned, but shook his head. “Rob, you have a show to do.”

Rob huffed, and pushed Rich aside to get off the bed. He walked over and started sorting through the aftermath of his fit earlier, talking to Rich over his shoulder. “Rich, you know the fans love it when my voice gets rough. What’s the harm in giving them a little extra growl tonight, drive them wild?”

Rich sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. “Baby, are you sure?”

Rob returned with a pair of silk scarves in his hands. He grabbed Rich’s wrist to shove one scarf into his hand, and proceeded to tie the other firmly over his eyes, blocking his sight. “Damn it, Rich! You either tie me to that headboard over there and fuck my face, or I will pin you down, use these scarves to tie down your ankles, and blow you anyways. Now, what’s it gonna be?”

Rob’s words punched rich in the gut, and he moaned as his cock strained against his briefs. “Fuck, yeah, ok. Ok. Come on over here.” He guided Rob over to sit up against the headboard, placing a pillow behind his back and head to prevent him from slamming into it too hard. He reached over to grab the second scarf and used it to tie Rob’s hands around one of the slats behind him. “Give that a try, babe.”

Rob tugged at his restraints, testing to make sure they were secure, but not too loose. “Yeah, that’s good.”

Rich considered a moment. “Just a sec,” he said as he climbed off the bed.

“Rich? Rich?!” Anxiety started to tinge Rob’s voice again.

“I’m right here, gorgeous. Just getting the rest of my clothes out of the way, yeah?” He watched Rob relax, then rummaged through their bags himself. There were no more scarves, but he found a couple of belts in each of their suitcases. He connected them in two pairs and gave them a tug. Yeah, those would do nicely. He called over his shoulder. “You want your collar, babe?”

Rob swallowed hard, and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I want it.”

Rich turned to his carry-on and located the collar, as well as the short piece of leather with clips on either end that went with it, setting them aside with the belts. And where was… Ah, there it is. He retrieved the final item from the depths of the bag. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right, make sure Robbie got something out of it too. He gathered everything up and headed back to the bed, making sure to let nothing touch Rob before he was ready to use it.

“I’m back, babe.” He slid one hand down between Rob’s legs to stroke over his inner thigh, waiting for him to relax back into the headboard. Slowly, he trailed his hand down his leg, wrapping his hand around Rob’s ankle and reaching for the first set of belts. 

Rob jumped as the cool leather tightened around his ankle. “Ri… Rich?” Whatcha doing?” 

“Just adding a little something extra to the game, baby boy. All you have to do is use your safe word, and I’ll stop.”

Rob’s heartrate went up as he felt Rich spread his leg over to the side and pull it straight and tight as he secured the other end to one of the posts at the foot of the bed. Rob gave a small tug, testing the belt. Fuck, Rich hadn’t left even the slightest bit of slack in the leather. But he had to admit the extra restraint was driving him crazy, and he nodded. “No, you’re fine.”

Rich picked up the second set of belts, rounding the bed and spreading Rob’s legs wide as he secured the other ankle to the bedpost. He stood, stroking himself slowly as he admired his handiwork. Shit, his boy did look beautiful all trussed up like that. He crawled up onto the bed to kneel between Rob’s legs, grabbing up the collar and the last item on the way. He cupped his flushed face as he got there, silently checking in. At Rob’s nod, Rich took the collar and clipped one end of the leather loop to the D ring on the back of the collar. He wrapped the collar around Rob’s throat, securing the buckle one notch further than he would during normal wear, knowing Rob found the slight restriction exciting, and hoped the velvet padding on the inside prevented it from bruising him. He guided the extra strip of leather around one of the uprights on the headboard and clipped the free end onto the D ring. This effectively prevented Rob from moving his head forward more than inch or so, while allowing Rich enough space to tangle a hand in the back of his hair once they got going. 

He sat back on his heels, admiring his boy’s flushed features. He leaned forward to grab the last piece, kissing Rob deeply in the process. “You still good? I’ve just got one more thing for you.”

He watched Rob struggle to bring his breathing under control. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m still good. Please, Richie. Finish up so you can get to fucking me.”

Rich inhaled sharply. “Ok baby. Ok. Just remember, you can still safe word out at any point.” He reached down to stroke Rob a couple of times before securing the cock ring in his hand tightly around the base of Rob’s cock. He positioned it as close to Rob’s body as he could, ensuring that the end of the attached vibrator was nestled down firmly against his balls, and turned it on.

He was immediately glad he had thought to place the pillows behind Rob as his head slammed back and he screamed, yanking at the restraints on his ankles and moaning as he only succeeded in drawing them tighter. Sitting as he was, he couldn’t thrust his hips into the air, and Rich watched as a small stream of precome welled up from the tip of Rob’s cock and ran down his shaft. He couldn’t resist. He back up on the bed just far enough to allow him to lean forward and lick a stripe up the length of him and swirl around the head, letting the flavor sit on his tongue. Rob dissolved into a series of cursing and unintelligible sounds before slumping down a little.

Rich reached behind him to take the ensuing slack back out of the leather belts, then knelt up. Rob’s new position brought his mouth to the perfect height. Rich reached over and ran his thumb across Rob’s lower lips, watching as the tip of his tongue peeked out to chase it. “You know the signal to make me stop.”

Rob nodded. As he felt the tip of Rich’s cock press against his lips, he relaxed his jaw to allow it to slide along his tongue and rest near the back of his throat. He tried to press his head forward, get Rich deeper into his mouth, but was stopped short by the strap securing his collar to the bed. He moaned, and felt Rich tangle his hand in his hair and buck into him, swearing. He slid in and out a few more times, Rob doing his best to caress his cock with his tongue, focusing his efforts on the sensitive spot just behind the head.

Rich pulled out and looked down. Rob was panting and his lips were swollen, and fuck if he’d never looked more beautiful. He spoke up before Rich could ask if he was ok.

“My throat, Rich. Fuck my throat. I’m not going to break.”

Rich swore again. He braced on hand against the wall and tightened his grip on the hair at the back of Rob’s head with the other. In one fluid movement, he slid his cock back into Rob’s mouth, along his tongue, and straight down his throat. He held him there for just a moment with Rob’s nose buried in Rich’s pubic curls. He groaned. He could feel Rob swallowing around him, his throat spasming as he struggled to breath, both from the cock in his throat and from straining forward against his collar. Rich drew back and yanked Rob’s head back by the hair, holding him there and preventing him from strangling himself further. He thrust shallowly, allowing Rob to catch his breath before pushing back into his throat with a little more force. He held him there again for a moment, savoring the sensation. Pulling back again to let Rob breathe, he waited for less time before fucking back into the wet heat. Out, breath, thrust, until he was roughly pounding his cock down Rob’s throat on every stoke. 

He watched a tear run down Rob’s cheek, waiting for him to signal that he was done. But Rob only looked up at him with absolute trust in those blue eyes, and Rich lost it. He removed his hand from Rob’s hair and shoved his head back against the pillow behind him, grabbing onto the headboard for leverage as he slammed into Rob’s face on every stroke. 

“Yeah, baby. Oh, fuck, Rob. Yes. Damn it, yes! Just a little longer, baby boy. Just hang on a few more moments.” Fuck, he wasn’t going to last much longer at all. He could feel the tension gathering deep in his lower belly as he fell into incoherent mumbling. Suddenly Rob increased his suction, and Rich was done. One thrust, two, and he pinned Rob’s head to the headboard with his hips as he poured come down the back of his boy’s throat. Every time he tried to pull back a bit, Rob followed him with his head best he could and sucked him back in, causing Rich to pin him again as he slid back into Rob’s throat, moaning at the spasms around his cock. Finally spent, he pulled out completely. He backed away to cup Rob’s cheek and leaned forward to kiss him. He could taste himself on Rob’s tongue, tenderly licking away the remnants that he hadn’t been able to swallow. 

He sat back and turned his attention to Rob’s erection. A swipe of his finger up through the stream of precome on his shaft told him all he needed to know about just how sensitive he was by now. Rich glanced at the clock, realizing he didn’t have time to tease him any further. He needed to get him off now if they were going to have time to shower and change before the show. He unclipped the strap securing Rob’s collar to the post and reached behind him to untie his hands. He gave him a moment to stretch out his arms and shoulders, then guided him to lay down flat on his back. He secured his wrists back over his head. Walking down to the foot of the bed, he pulled Rob down the sheets to stretch his arms out, and spread his legs even wider to take the slack out of the leather again and re-secure the restraints. Rob whined and bucked up as this change of position pressed the vibrator even more firmly against his balls. As he arched his back, Rich slid the pillows under his hips to keep them elevated, intensifying the sensation further.

Rich stared in fascination at the flush that covered Rob’s body, then settled into position. He licked up the length of his cock, swirled his tongue around the head, and swallowed him down. Rob let out a shout, and Rich let him thrust up into his throat for a few moments before pressing down on his hip to pin him in place and allowed him to slip out of his mouth. He waited for Rob to calm down for a moment, then released his grip on his hip as Rob panted. Time to stop playing. He wet his index finger in his mouth, and slid it up between his cheeks to circle his entrance while he swallowed Rob back down his throat. Simultaneously, he pressed just the tip of his finger into Rob, swallowed around the cock in his mouth, and used his free hand to release the cock ring preventing him from coming. His head snapped back as Rob howled and slammed his hips up, jamming his cock further down Rich’s throat as he scrambled to pin his hips down, preventing further damage. He milked him through his second orgasm of the night until Rob relaxed back on the bed, gasping for air. Taking care of Rob had renewed his own erection, and Rich settled back on his heels, stroking himself as hard and fast as he could. Finally, he felt that punch to the gut and fell forward. He caught himself with a hand beside Rob’s head, thrusting into his own fist as he painted Rob’s chest and belly with his come. He stripped out everything he could, releasing himself only when he became too sensitive to continue. Leaned over, catching his breath, he reached up to release Rob’s wrists. He backed away to help Rob sit up so he could release the buckle on his collar. Rich carefully examined his throat, satisfied that the padding had done its job. Rob fell back on his elbows, and watched as Rich slid down the bed to release his ankles. Rich cringed. Yeah, he’d need to rub some arnica cream into those bruises later.

Rob let his head fall back. “Fuck, Rich. That was... that was just…”

“Intense?”

He lifted his head to look Rich in the eye. “I was going to say incredible.” He moved to sit up and rested his forehead on Rich’s shoulder. “Ugh, did you have to come all over me? Now I’m all sweaty AND sticky. Gross!”

Rich chuckled at Rob’s complaints. “Aw, come on, you know you love it when I mark you like that.” He stood up, pulling Rob to his feet along with him. “C’mon babe. It’s definitely time for a shower, we both stink!”

“Bleh, yeah we do. Lead the way.”

Rich wrapped his arm around Rob’s waist to steady him, and headed towards the bathroom.


End file.
